Su última Voluntad
by Tenshin-no-Tsubasa
Summary: KaminaXYoko/Slight-KittanXYoko-Él siempre cuidó de ella...aun y después de la muerte. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Gurren Lagann no es de mi propiedad.**

_~Su última voluntad~_

El día era lluvioso, y eso era algo que no les importaba en mucho. Era algo agradable, ya que antes cuando vivían bajo la superficie de la tierra jamás habían llegado a experimentar el sentir gotas de agua chocar contra sus cuerpos. Era fría, y relajante. Estaban todos preparándose para una pelea que estaba a punto de pasar, todo para conseguir aquella nave enemiga que era vigilada por uno de los cuatro generales del rey espiral. La lluvia sólo les ayudaba a mantener calmadas sus emociones como sentimientos.

Ella estaba, como siempre, escondida entre las sombras; observando, no diciendo nada. Admirando aquel chico que se mojaba, como todos los demás, en la lluvia, pero la única diferencia era que él estaba solo. Deseaba ir a acompañarle, ya que eso era lo que añoraba su corazón, y cómo mujer que era, lo más lógico era seguir sus latidos; pero no, sabía que si iba a su lado, se iba a desmoronar, iba a decir toda la verdad sobre cómo realmente se sentía. No era el momento adecuado. Eso lo sabía muy claramente, pero igual…Llevaba ya mucho tiempo engañándose a ella misma sobre lo que realmente sentía sobre ese chico de cabellera azul, pero era casi el colmo que esa misma noche ella se sintiera lista para expresar sus sentimientos.

Mientras más y más pensaba sobre la situación, podía comenzar a sentir el cómo sus mejillas se iban lentamente ruborizando, el calor llegando a su rostro. Soltó un corto suspiro, ocultando parte de su rostro tras su bufanda, recargando por completo su espalda sobre el tronco de aquel gran árbol. Debía de hacer lo que era mejor, y eso era marcharse y no comentar nada al respecto. Ya que, si lo hacía, ¿Qué podría pasar después? No estaba segura, pero tratándose de él…muchas cosas. ¿Y qué si era rechazada? Aquel sentimiento de miedo comenzaba a invadir su corazón, haciéndole sentir más confusa y dolida de lo que ya estaba. El amor era algo muy difícil. Vaya, tan siquiera se había percatado de ella a tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas quedarte ahí parada cómo una tonta?

Cuando escuchó aquella voz, se sobresalto, saliendo al instante del lugar dónde se encontraba. Su sonrojo había incrementado un poco y en su rostro se veía reflejado un infantil puchero.

-¿C-cómo sabías que estaba allí?- le cuestionó, percatándose que el chico le estaba aun dando la espalda. Al medio segundo Kamina le volteó a ver, arqueando una ceja cuando la vio.

-Así que si había alguien vigilándome- murmuro para sí, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No bromees conmigo Kamina!- se quejo un poco, comenzando por instinto su camino hacia dónde él se encontraba sentado. –Ya dime, ¿cómo sabías que estaba tras los árboles?- cuando se encontraba a sus espaldas, le pregunto un tanto más calmada. Kamina le miró por unos segundos, y después regreso su mirada hacia al frente.

-No lo sabía,- dijo simple, no importándole que la chica estuviera a sus espaldas. –es el instinto de un hombre saber cuando una mujer le esta acosando.

-¡N-no te estaba acosando!- trató de golpearle, pero Kamina la esquivo, poniéndose de pie a un costado de ella. Aquella sonrisa burlona que muy bien le caracterizaba posada en su rostro. Yoko volvió a esconder parte de su rostro tras la bufando que siempre traía puesta. La vergüenza simplemente era demasiada.

-Así que, Yoko.- Kamina comenzó a hablar, sintiéndose un tanto incomodo del silencio que había a su alrededor. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Al principio, no estaba segura del cómo responder. Ella jamás admitiría que en realidad le estaba "acosando", como él lo había puesto; no, si lo hacía él se iba a mofar más de ella y no quería arriesgarse a decir algo malo que podría arruinar su relación. Ella tenía una gran boca, la cual había veces que no sabía ni ella misma controlar.

-Yo…- estaba dudosa, y eso haría que el joven peli-azul comenzara a sospechar. Ahora sólo le quedaba arrepentirse mentalmente por no haberse marchado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Dime…- Kamina habló antes de ella, y eso le agrado. Miró de reojo al chico, percatándose que este nuevamente mantenía su mirada en alto admirando al oscuro cielo. -¿Tienes miedo de esta batalla?

Eso le había agarrado de una forma un tanto desprevenida. -¿Pero qué dices, Kamina? ¿No crees que la lluvia comenzó a afectar un poco tu cabeza?- trató de burlarse, pero una tensa atmosfera fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta. Estaba hablando enserio.

-¡La lluvia sólo hace que mí corazón arda con la llama de la victoria!- exclamó de un momento para otro, recuperando esa boba expresión. –Así que, déjate de rodeos y responde mi pregunta.- y de nuevo, la seriedad regreso.

-Nada de eso, es imposible que tenga miedo. Y aun así lo tuviera, pelearía de todas formas.- confesó, retirando la mirada del chico.

-¿Y por qué lo harías?- ahora fue Kamina quién le miro, pero sólo se encontró con la espalda de la pelirroja.

-Es muy simple,- una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. –Es porque hay cosas que deseo proteger. Por eso peleo, no importando el hecho si tengo miedo o si sé que moriré.

-Buenas palabras, Yoko. Palabras dignas de una mujer fuerte cómo tú.

Al escucharle decir esas extrañas palabras, volteó su cuerpo completo para voltearle a ver. Kamina ya no tenía puestos sus lentes, y una seriedad un tanto diferente a la anterior estaba posada en su mirada.

-¿Q-qué tantas tonterías dices?- el sonrojo volvió. Era normal, ya que ella misma jamás creyó escuchar de él tal cumplido. Normalmente los cumplidos que recibía de él eran respecto a lo perfecto que era su cuerpo o lo magnifico que eran sus pechos; pero nada tan…aquellas palabras de verdad le habían llegado. –E-estás raro el día de hoy, Kamina—

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar su oración, unos brazos le tomaron por la cintura, apresándola junto a ese masculino pecho. Soltó un grito apagado, levantando su tímida mirada a ese chico de ojos carmesís.

-¿Qué—?

Y ahora, fueron unos labios lo que la silenciaron.

No estaba segura del que sentir, ya que se encontraba confundida al igual que amada. ¿Acaso Kamina estaba correspondiendo a sus sentimientos? Fue el primer pensamiento que llegó a su confusa mente, llenándola de una gran felicidad. Lentamente, comenzó a levantar las manos, queriendo posarlas detrás de su cuello para fortalecer aquel beso. El frío que antes sentía, fue desapareciendo a los segundos. Aquel cuerpo que estaba apegado al de ella le estaba dando una cálida sensación.

Cuando el aire hizo falta, se fueron separando poco a poco. Yoko no deseaba que aquel gran beso diera fin, pero después de todo, eran simples humanos.

-¿Cómo—?

-Eres demasiado obvia, Yoko.- le guiño un ojo, aquella boba sonrisa apareciendo nuevamente en su rostro.

¿Qué significaba aquello? Si no fuera porque ella estaba feliz por aun estar sostenida por los brazos de su amado, quizá le hubiera dado un golpe, pero no deseaba arruinar la situación.

-Al parecer te gusta interrumpirme cuando hablo.- apegó su cabeza a su pecho, ahora bajando sus brazos para poder abrazarlo. Los latidos del corazón de Kamina eran más relajantes que las gotas de lluvia en sí.

-Como te lo había dicho, eres demasiado obvia.- él también abrazo a la chica, manteniendo gran fuerza en el agarre cómo si nunca deseara soltarla.

Después de eso, hubo silencio. Aquella joven pareja que apenas hace unos segundos acababa de experimentar su primer beso juntos, se encontraba sumida en el silencio. Bajo la lluvia, abrazándose mutuamente. Cómo si no hubiera un mañana, con tanta fuerza como una despedida.

-Diez veces.

Cuando le escuchó decir algo después de aquel silencio, no hizo otra cosa más que levantar un poco su mirada para encararlo. Aquellos lentes que él tanto amaba estaban nuevamente sobre sus ojos.

-¿Huh?

-Cuando regresemos de la batalla, me devolverás ese beso por diez.

Se sonrojo, pero eso no le negó el mostrarle una de sus sonrisas especiales. Una que no mucha gente era capaz de admirar.

-Eres un tonto.

::-:-:-:-::

Después de que Yoko se había marchado para arreglar unas cosas de su arma antes de la batalla, él se quedó solo en el mismo lugar, pensando. Sí, tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar, y todas estaban involucradas en aquella pelea en la cual estaban a punto de entrar, al igual que en Yoko.

Kamina sabía demasiado bien que aquella chica estaba completamente enamorada de él, y él no iba a negar que también la amaba. Pero algo le decía que algo malo iba a pasar después de lo que pasó. Era el instinto de un hombre, y eso no era bueno. Tampoco lo era ignorarlo, y eso era lo que le tenía preocupad.

-¡Oi, Kamina! ¿Dónde rayos has estado?- una voz se quejo a sus espalda. No había necesidad de voltear para ver de quién se trataba. No se trataba de nadie más que de Kittan, aquel estúpido hombre que decía ser más macho que él.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?- deseaba estar solo, y él lo estaba empeorando.

-Sólo estaba buscándote,- cuando menos se lo imagino, aquel rubio ya se encontraba a un lado de él. –después de todo no falta mucho para comenzar la pelea.

Aquello le llamó la atención. –Dime, Kittan.

-Hmp.

-¿Por qué estas peleando en esta guerra de humanos contra Gammen?

Kittan se sintió un tanto extrañado por aquella pregunta que su líder le había hecho, pero su único gesto fue chasquear de forma frustrante la lengua.

-No sé qué rayos te pasa, pero responderé a tu estúpida pregunta.- se cruzó de brazos, y posó su mirada hacia el frente. -¡Es lógico que peleo para proteger a las personas que más quiero …Al igual porque odio a esas malditas criaturas, claro ésta…- al principio, su oración fue dicha con demasiado orgullo, pero el final tan sólo fue un murmullo para sí.

-Jee, ya veo.- guardó un momento de silencio, cuando al final se percató de algo. –Oi, Kittan.

-¿Ahora qué demonios quieres?

-Quiero pedirte un favor.

::-:-:-:-::

La batalla había terminado, la misión había sido un éxito, pero en el solo transcurso de unas horas parecía como si una eternidad les hubiera atacado. Ya nada era igual, todo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo que era casi creíble.

Llanto. Desesperación. Corazones rotos. Sentimientos destrozados. Emociones perdidas.

Todo eso y más habían dominado los fuertes corazones de todos aquellos guerreros de la brigada Gurren. Y lo que los destrozaba más, era que la lluvia aun seguía cayendo. Personas cómo Simon y Yoko eran las únicas que no podían, ni querían, aceptar la muerte de aquel gran hombre que ambos admiraban y amaban tanto. Fue un gran golpe el que habían recibido, y ambos se encontraban sufriendo. Ambos en silencio.

Al final, fue Yoko quién a duras penas lo había superado, pero sólo pretendía el ser fuerte por el bien de todos, y supuso que también por su bien, aun así sabiendo que su corazón estaba más que destrozado. Ella ya ni siquiera sabía si _eso _aun habitaba dentro de su cuerpo.

El tiempo pasó, y se vieron dentro de un nuevo conflicto. Ahora causado por una extraña niña llamada Nia, la cual decían que era hija del rey espiral

Ella fue…y por más extraño y patético que sonase, su salvadora. Nia fue quién hizo que los ánimos de Simon regresarán, que el sentimiento de "proteger" invadiera nuevamente su corazón, al igual que el de amor. Aquella felicidad que había ahora dentro de aquel chico le había dado fuerzas a ella también, y le hizo aceptar que Kamina había muerto. En batalla, por ellos; pero igual un muerto era un muerto. Y este jamás podría regresar a la vida.

-Diez veces, ¿huh?- murmuro, admirando aquel cristalino mar que se encontraba frente a ella. El atardecer reflejándose en sus ojos de miel. –Eres un tonto.- y cuando se percató de lo que había dicho, recordó que esas mismas palabras fueron las últimos que él escucho de ella minutos antes de aquella devastadora pelea.

::-:-:-:-:-::

Había pasado siete años, y una nueva pelea por salvar el mundo había llegado a la brigada Gurren, atrayendo la perdida acción que algunos llevaban añorando desde hace tiempo atrás. La paz había terminado, y la guerra había comenzado. La gente había perdido por completo la cordura, culpando de todos sus problemas a un mismo chico: Simon.

Kittan fue una de las pocas personas que se había quejado ante la patética decisión de Rossiu, pero a pesar de que deseaba negarlo, no había otra cosa que se pudiera hacer. A pesar de que peleó, había llegado demasiado tarde para poder salvar a su amigo.

Y la pelea nuevamente se había desatado en la ciudad Kamina.

La brigada Gurren, cómo aquellos mechas que no ayudaban en casi nada, se encontraban peleando contra esos robots que sólo deseaban destruir a la humanidad. Al principio, algunos de ellos sintieron nostalgia por poder combatir juntos nuevamente, protegiendo a la gente que tanto deseaba seguir con vida.

Y cuando menos lo creyó, ella había regresado. Sólo para robarle su protagónico, pero también, cuando escucho su voz decir su nombre, le hizo recordar una cosas que creyó haber dejado en el pasado.

Yoko estaba de vuelta, y él había recordado su promesa.

La pelea en la ciudad había terminado, y ahora se vieron peleando en el espacio.

Muchas cosas pasaron, pero la mayoría había sido de poca importancia. La luna había perdido, y la tierra se había salvado. Pero ese había sido apenas el inicio, según las palabras de aquel Anti-Spiral.

Estaban en un momento crucial. Pelear o morir. Sólo había una opción, pero ambas podían tener el mismo resultado. Yoko cómo Kittan estaban en la misma situación, ya que eran los únicos guerreros de la brigada a disposición. Uno de dos tenía que sacrificarse para destruir aquella maquina de muerte, y Kittan fue quién cedió primero. Quedaban pocos minutos para que aquella operación diera inició, y ese tiempo era demasiado valioso para él. Tomando de la muñeca a Yoko, la llevó a un lugar un tanto apartado de dónde todos se encontraban. A pesar de las quejas que la pelirroja le había dado, él deseaba poder decir sus últimas palabras, ya que estaba seguro que no regresaría con vida.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Kittan?- le preguntó Yoko, una vez que el rubio había soltado de su muñeca.

Éste no le respondió, sino que tomó fuertemente de brazos a la chica y le beso, tomándola fuera de guardia. No estaba segura si corresponder o no, ya que esto jamás se lo había esperado. Jamás de él.

Y a los pocos segundos, el beso rompió. Kittan soltó el agarre que tenía sobre los brazos de la chica, y esta vez los posó alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola a un abrazo. Ésta situación era como una gran deja vú.

-Sé que es muy egoísta de mí parte, pero…

-Está bien…

-No lo está,- comentó cortante, arruinando la atmosfera amorosa que había hace unos momentos. –y por esa razón, deseo pedirte perdón.

-¿Qué tanto estás diciendo?

-Antes de aquella batalla, antes de que Kamina muriera…el me pidió un favor…

-…- guardó silencio, las quejas habían quedado atoradas en su garganta. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba alguien hablar de tal forma, sobre todo mencionar a Kamina con aquel tono quebrado,

-Fui todo un imbécil por no haberme acordado a tiempo.- fortaleció el abrazo, y apegó un poco su cabeza al hombro de la chica. Su voz imploraba por un perdón, y la tristeza estaba reflejada en su mirada llena de angustia. –Kamina…ese bastardo…

-Dilo de una vez, Kittan.- trataba y trataba, pero estaba más que segura que tarde o temprano las lágrimas comenzarían a desbordarse por sus ojos. Una vez ella misma se prometió el jamás llorar en el nombre de Kamina, pero por lo que este chico estaba irónicamente murmurando, le estaban dando una idea, la cual ella deseaba que fuera un completo error.

-Él me había pedido que cuidara de ti, y que bien trabajo hice…olvidándome por completo de aquel pacto hombre a hombre.

Una vez Kittan termino de contar aquello, dejo a Yoko, y se preparó para su última misión. Yoko se había quedado allí, repasando las palabras que Kittan le había mencionado. ¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió aquella conversación? No estaba segura, ya que después de su declaración con Kamina, ella partió un camino diferente.

Kamina siempre había estado preocupado por ella. Aun después de la muerte…

_-Oi, Kittan._

_-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?_

_-Quiero pedirte un favor._

_-¿Huh? Es enserio, hasta estado demasiado raro el día de—_

_-Cuida bien de Yoko…_

Secando con la palma de la mano aquellas dos lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos, se dispuso a marchar a su puesto de batalla. No había razón para llorar. Lo que pasó en el pasado, debía quedarse en el pasado, y ella debía seguir avanzando.

Pero claro, no iba a negar que, estaba sumamente feliz…por haberse enterado de cuál fue la última voluntad de Kamina…

* * *

Gracias por haberse pasado a leer mi primer One-Shot de Gurren Lagann, pero apenas y termine la serie y me dio por escribir esta historia. Perdón si tiene muchos errores de ortografía o si tiene mala redacción...al igual que me voy disculpando si es que me salgo mucho de las personalidades de los personajes.

Honestamente, adoro la pareja de KaminaXYoko, aunque también, desde que Kittan besa a Yoko...siento que ellos hacen también buena pareja. ¿No se les hace que Kittan es cómo un clon de Kamina? Ya saben~ambos son demasiado orgullosos ^^.

Nuevamente, agradesco por haber leído este Shot. Me despido.

Matta Raishuu~


End file.
